Perfect Balance
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: There has to be a balance between heroes and villains. But villains need love too.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 2111**

* * *

 **Perfect Balance**

* * *

 **The Silver Beard Trumps Lord Voldemort In Public Battle**

 _Many of the public were transfixed by the latest battle of The Silver Beard and Lord Voldemort, as the two had an epic showdown in the middle of London yesterday._

 _Lord Voldemort was about to level three of the city buildings when The Silver Beard arrived to stop him. The battle that followed will surely go down in history as The Silver Beard fought Lord Voldemort's Ice Shards with bright flames of fire._

 _The rivalry between the two is, of course, the stuff of legends, but while Lord Voldemort was clearly aiming to kill with no thoughts of public safety, The Silver Beard not only managed to subdue the Ice Man but he also managed to save the lives of many._

 _With another chapter of the two's story written, one cannot help but wonder how much longer The Silver Beard can keep Lord Voldemort at bay._

 _See page 5 for an indepth look at the fight and the damage caused._

…

Lord Voldemort threw the paper into the fire, watching the picture of Albus Dumbledore, better known as the Silver Beard, burn to ash.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. That old goat needed taking down a peg or two, and now that he thought about it, the article had given him an idea.

"Draco!"

"Sir?"

Draco was in front of him almost immediately. Voldemort barely restrained from rolling his eyes. Lucius Malfoy's son was nothing more than a puppet to him, but he was occasionally useful. That he thought he would eventually take the place departed by Lucius upon his death as Lord Voldemort's sidekick… well, Voldemort would allow him to keep the delusion.

It kept the boy pliant, and Voldemort really didn't have time for disobedient servants at the moment.

"Prepare the cell downstairs. We're going to have a visitor shortly."

Stroking the head of his pet snake, Nagini, Voldemort planned his next move. He knew that Albus didn't care much for his own life, but that of his proteges… the idea certainly had merit.

...

Harry smiled at his mentor as he read the morning paper. Seeing Dumbledore in action had been amazing and daunting in equal parts. Amazing, because the power that exuded from the old man was immense. Daunting because Albus expected Harry to one day take his place as protector of the people of Hogsmeade.

"Did you learn anything at the last confrontation, Harry?" Albus asked, sipping his tea.

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "I am woefully unprepared," he replied.

"You are not," Dumbledore disputed gently. "You are powerful, Harry, and as soon as you learn to wield that power properly, I believe you may be able to put an end to Voldemort for good."

"Won't someone else just step in though?" Harry asked, tilting his head curiously.

Albus nodded, conceding the point. "Yes. There must always be a balance of good and evil in the world, Harry, it is the way of life."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said after a moment's pause. "Lesson's later, right?"

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Be back in an hour or so and we'll begin," he confirmed.

…

He wasn't expecting the ambush, and by the time he woke up, he was already locked in a dingy cell. It was freezing cold, and he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing the top of them with his hands to try and generate some heat as he looked around.

He knew who had him, of course. Only Voldemort had the balls to kidnap Albus Dumbledore's protege. He heard a door slam, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Backing himself into a corner of the small cell, he waited for whoever was coming to visit him.

A young man came into the limited light, and Harry's eyes widened. Blonde hair was slicked back, leaving a beautiful face and stormy grey eyes to narrow at him.

"I didn't expect you to be awake," he young man muttered, sliding a tray into the cell through a small slot at the bottom.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the meagre portion of bread and water on the tray.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, his tone uneven as he shivered.

The man scowled at him and said nothing. Harry felt unnerved by the way he was being watched. Why didn't the man just leave if he didn't have anything to say.

"Eat," the man ordered suddenly, nodding his head at the tray.

Harry snorted. "I'll pass, thanks."

The man sighed. "There's nothing been done to them. If you don't eat or drink, you'll die faster. Kinda defeats the object of keeping you prisoner, I suppose."

Harry blinked. "What's your name?"

"Eat the goddamn food!"

"Wow," Harry replied, smirking. "Your parents had an odd sense of humour if they called you that."

"My name is Draco. Now, will you please eat."

Harry shook his head. "Can't do that, I'm afraid. Survival rules, 101. Don't eat food offered to you by an enemy."

With a sigh, Draco left the dungeons, leaving Harry to try and warm himself up and plan a way out.

…

"Here."

Harry blinked awake immediately, surprised to find Draco standing in front of the cell again. Harry didn't know how long he'd been kept captive, but he knew that his chances of surviving were becoming lower by the second.

Icicles were forming off his clothes, it was so cold.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco shoved a bundle of material through the slot in the cell door, and Harry approached it carefully. Shaking it out, he realised it was a soft blue blanket.

Harry wrapped it around himself, and looked back at Draco. "Why?"

The blonde man shrugged, but Harry could see traces of guilt on his face.

Returning to the corner, Harry ensured the blanket was wrapped around his whole body and pulled it up to his chin, relishing in the warmth.

"Thank you," he murmured to Draco, as the younger man moved away. There was no response, but then Harry didn't expect one.

…

Draco cursed his own weakness as he climbed the stairs away from the dungeon cells. He was sure he'd be in trouble with Lord Voldemort when he found out he'd given the prisoner a blanket, but so far, he'd shown no interest in visiting with the young hero himself.

Hopefully, he wouldn't find out about it.

He was about to return to his room to continue his study of past villains, when he heard a bang from the main part of the lair. Deliberating on what to do for a moment, he concentrated hard.

He felt himself dilute, and checking the mirror of the hallway, inwardly rejoiced that he'd managed to make himself invisible. Voldemort wasn't aware of that particular power yet, and Draco wanted to keep it secret for as long as he could.

Edging towards the room, he heard two voices arguing. Thankfully the door was open, and he looked around it to see The Silver Beard had arrived.

Draco didn't know what to do, so he stayed back to watch the confrontation.

…

Harry was concentrating on the feeling returning to his body so much that it was a while before he heard the noises coming from up the stairs.

Loud bangs were followed by shouts and screams, and he sat up quickly. Had Dumbledore arrived to save him.

Sure enough, he heard Lord Voldemort's high laugh, followed by the taunt, "Not so powerful when you don't have your Order to help you, are you?"

Harry heard Albus cry out in pain. Panicking and angry, Harry focused on the cell door, and moments later, a flash of lightning hit the lock and the door swung open. Momentarily shocked that his power had actually worked, another cry of pain forced Harry into action and he run up the stairs.

He tried to run through the door, but found something blocking his way. He gasped in surprise when the blockage shimmered for a moment and Draco appeared in front of him.

Harry pushed past him into the room, finding Dumbledore held on the floor with long shards of ice puncturing his limbs, holding him down.

The sight was enough to enrage Harry, and a flash of lightning shot out of him, heading straight for Voldemort. It would have hit him if his pet snake didn't strike up in front of him, taking the power of the bolt instead.

Voldemort let out a roar of rage, turning his attention towards Harry, sending large deadly shards of ice at him from his eyes.

Harry dodged, sending another bolt, but it hit the wall behind Voldemort.

"Think you can beat me, little boy? I beat your mentor, you'll be childsplay," Voldemort growled.

Harry's third bolt was true to its target, and it struck Voldemort directly in the chest. He screamed in agony, but Harry didn't watch as his figure disintegrated, instead running across the room to fall to his knees beside Dumbledore.

"Albus," he gasped out, choking on a sob. "Tell me how to help you, please!"

Albus smiled at him, his eyes shining with pride. Harry watched the light leave them, tears streaming from his own eyes as he cried onto Albus' chest.

A small hand on his back caught his attention, and he turned to see Draco crouched beside him.

"I'm sorry about…" he nodded his head to Dumbledore. "But… you were awesome. I've never seen anyone so cool in front of _him_ before."

Harry just nodded, slowly pulling himself to his feet. He carefully dislodged the melting ice shards, and, once he was free, he lifted Dumbledore's body in his arms.

He needed to take the old man home. He deserved that much.

…

"Why so sad, Harry?"

Harry twirled around on the spot, letting out a yell of happy surprise when he saw Albus walking towards him through the fog.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. He'd been trying to work out how he'd got into the white mist when Dumbledore arrived.

Albus shrugged. "I'm not sure. But you're trying to distract me. Why so sad?"

"I thought you died!"

"I did die, dear boy. When you awake, I will still be dead."

"Then… why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you. It's been a month since the funeral and you haven't so much as shot a bow and arrow, and I know that's always been your favourite training exercise. The world needs you, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Why do they? Lord Voldemort's dead."

Nodding sagely, Albus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Remember what I told you about balance? I believe you met your balance when you were in captivity."

"Draco?"

Albus smiled. "Indeed. Perhaps you can have a better relationship than Voldemort and I ever managed."

"Aren't I supposed to hate him?"

"You're supposed to challenge him. Keep him in check. But remember Harry, villains need love too."

Harry snorted, amused despite himself. "I miss you."

"I know. But I'm always with you, in your heart, and many years from now, I'll be awaiting you again I don't want you to just survive. I want you to _live_." Albus smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

"Is this real?" Harry asked, looking around at the swirling fog. It seemed to be fading.

"Of course this is happening in your head, Harry. But why on earth would that mean it isn't real?"

Harry woke up with tears on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

…

"What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled at Draco. "I'm here to see you, obviously."

"Aren't we supposed to have confrontations in public?" Draco asked, nodding Harry into the seat facing him.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure I want to do the conventional thing. Seems a bit overdone."

"So you'd rather sit and chat over tea?"

Harry smirked, before he sobered. "How are you doing? Without Voldemort, I mean."

"I don't know. I don't really feel like a super villain to be honest. And… I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you too," Harry replied.

"I don't know how to do this," Draco admitted, looking frustrated. "I don't want to be like _him_."

Harry smiled. "At least you look hot in spandex. He can't claim that."

"I don't want to fight against you."

"Balance is the way of life, Draco," Harry replied, repeating the words of his mentor. "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. You might be destined to be a super villain, but you know, villains need love too."

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've fallen under your spell too, Draco. So how about that tea?"

* * *

 **Written for;**

Meet-Cute #6

Disney - Abu - A faithful pet

Book Club - Mother Abigail - Albus Dumbledore / Pride / Survive.

Showtime - 15. As Long As You're Mine - "I've fallen under your spell."

Character Appreciation - 16. Rivalry.

Serpent - California King Snake - Superhero!AU

Library - Hunger Games - Mentor / Fire / fighting to survive.


End file.
